Love Is Blind
by The Author Formally Known As Queen Sora
Summary: In honor of domestic abuse month, I've written this song fic. I'v rated it R because of the lyrics of the song. Warning: Get a box of kleenex for this story. Hope you enjoy it.


Love Is Blind By Queen Sora  
  
In honor of domestic abuse month, I've written this song fic. I'm rating this song fic R more because of the words in the song - I also want to mention that this song uses a racial swear that is never part of my vocabulary - I don't condone its use - but left the song in its original form. This is about Eve's song "Love Is Blind". I used to think Eve's songs were horrible until I saw the music video to this, then I changed my mind about this song. Anyway, I hope you like this story.  
  
Sora sat down next to the grave and let the memories flood back of the horrible past that took someone important away from her;  
  
"But Sora he's sooo handsome and he's kind.... most of the time." Mimi told her friend as they sat in the park. "Mimi, he's going to kill you one of these days. A guy who beats you is not a guy you wanna spend the rest of your life with and your life will probably be short if you do stay with him." Sora said trying to hold in her anger. "Sora understand what I'm saying - 'I love him'. Please understand." Mimi begged. "Mimi, I don't want him to hurt you anymore. I mean look in the mirror, you have a black eye, which is the darkest black eye I've ever seen, and you have a gash the size of Tokyo across your face. I don't want to see you like this anymore." Sora started to cry. "He buys me such beautiful thin-" "Who cares about rings or dresses? What's more important? Fancy dresses or your life?" Sora said almost snarling at the thought of him. "My life, of course." Mimi responded half-heartedly. "Then why the heck are you with this guy?" Sora asked - her eyes pleading with her friend. "I love him." Mimi repeated. "I know you do but there are guys out there who won't hurt you but love you the way you deserve to be loved." Sora cried. "But Sora, I'm pregnant and who wants a girlfriend who's pregnant with another guy's child?" Mimi whispered not wanting to look at Sora. "Your w, w, what?" Sora looked terrified.  
  
Hey yo I don't even know you and I hate you  
  
See all I know is that my girlfriend used to date you  
  
How would you feel if she held you down and raped you?  
  
Tried and tried but she never could escape you  
  
She was in love and I'd ask her how? I mean why?  
  
What kind of love from a nigga would black your eye?  
  
What kind of love from a nigga every night make you cry?  
  
What kind of love from a nigga make you wish he would die?  
  
I mean shit he bought you things and gave you diamond rings  
  
But them things wasn't worth none of the pain that he brings  
  
And you stayed, what made you fall for him?  
  
That nigga had the power to make you crawl for him  
  
I thought you was a doctor be on call for him  
  
Smacked you down cause he said you was too tall for him, huh?  
  
That wasn't love, baby girl you was dreamin'  
  
I could have killed you when you said your seed was growin' from his semen  
  
"I'm pregnant." Mimi repeated to Sora. "Your pregnant with that monster's child?" Sora said, the tears halting to be replaced by fire in Sora's eyes. Mimi nodded solemnly. "Oh God Mimi, your barely done with high school." Sora said. "I'm quitting high school. " Mimi said seriously. "Mimi, Bobby is ruining your life. Please, leave him." Sora begged. "No, he loves me and takes care of me." Mimi retorted trying to sound like she believed her own lie.  
  
Love is blind, and it will take over your mind  
  
What you think is love, is truly not  
  
You need to elevate and find  
  
Love is blind, and it will take over your mind  
  
What you think is love, is truly not  
  
You need to elevate and find  
  
Sora walked into the room. The light was dim. She smiled as Mimi sat in the bed holding her new baby girl. "Oh Mims, she's beautiful, what's her name?" Sora asked gazing down at the little bundle. "Lily." Mimi replied with a wink. "Let me guess who you named her after." Sora giggled. Mimi smiled back, proud of her new child. "She's looks like her mother." A voice said from behind them. They both turned and looked. It was Bobby. 'That monster had enough guts to show up to meet his daughter- I'm shocked.' Sora thought sarcastically.  
  
Three Years Later  
  
Sora got out of her car and knocked on the door to Mimi's house. Three-year- old Lily opened the door softly and peeked out. She was crying. Sora took Lily gently by the hand and walked into the house. Mimi was getting beaten by Bobby.... again. "Get the hell away from her." Sora screamed putting the little girl down safely on the couch and walking over and shoving the man away from her cowering friend. She grabbed Mimi's hand and picked Lily up. "Come on Mimi." Sora dragged them to her car and put her and Lily inside, locking the doors in the process.  
  
Mimi seemed to finally be getting better, Sora thought as she sat rocking in her chair. Just then Mimi appeared carrying her bags and Lily. Before Sora knew what was happening Mimi whisked out the door of Sora's apartment and got in Bobby's car. Sora jumped up and ran to the door - "Mimi don't go please." she sobbed. "I am going Sora." Mimi told her friend and as she pulled away from Sora's grasp. "Mimi, please." Sora begged, knowing that Mimi was going back into the fire. "I'll see you tomorrow Sora." Mimi said brushing her off and with that she closed the car door and it pulled away.  
  
I don't even know you and I'd kill you myself  
  
You played with her like a doll and put her back on the shelf  
  
Wouldn't let her go to school and better herself  
  
She had a baby by your ass and you ain't giving no help  
  
Uh-huh big time hustler, snake mother fucker  
  
One's born everyday and everyday she was your sucker  
  
How could you beat the mother of your kids?  
  
How could you tell her that you love her?  
  
Don't give a fuck if she lives  
  
She told me she would leave you, I admit it she did  
  
But came back, made up a lie about you missing your kids  
  
Sweet kisses, baby didn't even know she was your mistress  
  
Had to deal with fist fights and phone calls from your bitches  
  
Floss like you possess her, tellin' me to mind my business  
  
Said that it was her life and stay the fuck out of it  
  
I tried and said just for him I'll keep a ready clip  
  
Sora went over to Mimi's house again the next day. It was 8:00 at night and the house looked dark as she approached. She knocked loudly on the door only to have it again opened by a sobbing Lily. Sora took Lily's hand and walked into the house, scared of what she might see. She gasped in terror at what she saw and immediately called 911.  
  
Love is blind, and it will take over your mind  
  
What you think is love, is truly not  
  
You need to elevate and find  
  
Mimi was bleeding from a deep gash on her head and was laying unconscious on the floor. Soon the ambulance arrived and Sora and Lily went with them to the hospital. On the way Sora dialed her cell phone. "Pick up. Oh please pick up." Sora whispered. "Hello? This is Tai speaking." The voice on the other end said. "Tai you and the others need to meet me at the hospital." Sora said crying softly into the phone. "What? Why? Are you ok sweetheart?" Tai asked concerned. "Yes, but Mimi isn't. Please just get the others and meet me at the hospital. Okay. Bye." Sora said quickly. "Bye Baby." Was all Tai could say. Sora hung up and dialed Mimi's parents and explained everything in route to the hospital - she asked them to meet her there. When the ambulance arrived at the hospital she took the baby and went to sit in the waiting room. Soon, their other friends and Mimi's parents arrived. "Sora how is she?" Kari asked. "I don't know yet." Sora barely whispered. "Shhh." Yolei lightly hugged Sora. The Doctor came out then. "She won't stay in this world much longer," the doctor explained lowering his head, "one person can go in and say good bye." Sora was ready for Mimi's mom to go in but instead Mimi's mom took Lily away from Sora and said, "Tell Mimi I love her, Sora." Sora looked up. Everyone was waiting for her to go in. "But-" "But nothing, you go." Mimi's dad said. Sora stood. "Thank you." She said through her tears. Mimi's parents nodded and held their granddaughter close to them. Sora went into the room. "Hi Mimi." She choked out trying to sound cheerful for her friend's sake. "Hi Sora." Mimi said just above a whisper. "Mimi the doctor sai-" "I'm gonna die right?" Mimi asked. "How did you know?" Sora asked starting to weep. "He hurt me too bad this time and I know you too good." Mimi said with tears starting to fill her eyes. "Oh Mimi." Sora hugged her best friend and the tears came - she could no longer hold them back. Mimi hugged her back - her own tears mingling with Sora's. "It's alright Sora but can I ask you a favor?" Mimi began. "Of course." Sora answered looking into her friend's tired eyes. "Will you take care of Lily and raise her? I don't want that animal to hurt her ever." Mimi said pleading. "Oh yes, Mimi. " Sora said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Can ask you another favor?" Mimi asked. "Anything." Sora said again smiling weakly. "Will you stay with me until I go? I don't want to die alone." Mimi asked reaching again for Sora's hand. "Yes." Sora said the tears overwhelming her again. Sora sat down on the edge of the bed and held Mimi's hand tightly. "Sora?" Mimi said just above a whisper. "We'll be best friends forever right?" Mimi asked. "Way longer then forever Mimi." Sora replied knowing the end was soon. "Forever." Mimi repeated letting it linger on her lips. "Please tell everyone I said good bye?" Mimi said her eyelids growing heavy. "Alright, your mother said she loves you too and the guys and everyone. " Sora said the tears pouring from her eyes. Mimi smiled weakly one last time. "Bye Sora." And with that Mimi closed her eyes for good. Her grip on Sora's hand relaxed. "Mimi?" Sora asked. "Mimi?" Sora asked again. "Oh, Mimi - goodbye my friend." She let go of Mimi's hand and walked silently into the waiting room. "She's gone." Was all she could say. Everyone began to softly cry but even Mimi's parents went over to console Sora. Sora took the embraces gratefully. Suddenly, Bobby entered the hospital. Sora looked up and saw him go to take Lily from Mimi's mother. "Get your filthy hands off that little girl." Sora screamed pulling away from her friends. She ran up and grabbed the child protectively. "Mimi said I'm to take care of Lily - you killer!" Sora sobbed.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Sora and Lily went to Mimi's mother's house. When they arrived he was there. Sora gave Lily to her grandmother, "Cover her ears." Sora told Mimi's mother. Then she walked over to him. She punched with all him with all her strength. "YOU KILLED SOMEONE WHO'S MORE THAN A BEST FRIEND BUT A SISTER TO ME, YOU BASTARD!!!!!" Sora screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME, BITCH!!!" Bobby screamed knocking Sora to the floor. Sora stood up. "GET THE HELL OUT!!!" Sora screamed enraged at his attitude. 'How dare he show up here.' she thought as she opened the door and pointed. He knew he'd better leave and grudgingly walked out the front door. To his surprise the police were waiting and was arrested for murder. Sora could not help but smile - but it was a hollow victory - after losing Mimi.  
  
Sora cried when she remembered that. "Hi Aunt Sora." Lily said as she sat down next to Sora. "Hey Lily." Sora replied staring at the brown haired eleven year old who looked exactly like her mother. "Could you tell me about my mom again?" Lily asked quietly. "Sure sweetheart. Her name was Mimi Tachikawa and she was most likely to be on the cover of Vogue..." Sora began as she told her of Mimi, her Mimi but as she spoke she couldn't help but glimpse at the tombstone. It read;  
  
Mimi Tachikawa  
  
"Sincerity"  
  
1987 - 2005  
  
Somewhere above them. A girl smiled. "Thank you Sora. I knew you'd raise Lily to be a sweet girl. I wish I could have been around to know her." The girl smiled anyway - they would know each other. Through Sora. "I love you Sora and Lily." She finally whispered. Then she faded away.  
  
I don't even know you and I want you dead  
  
Don't know the facts but I saw the blood pour from her head  
  
See I laid down beside her in the hospital bed  
  
And about two hours later, doctors said she was dead  
  
Had the nerve to show up at her mother's house the next day  
  
To come and pay your respects and help the family pray  
  
Even knelt down on one knee and let a tear drop  
  
And before you had a chance to get up  
  
You heard my gun cock  
  
Prayin' to me now, I ain't God but I'll pretend  
  
I ain't start your life but nigga I'mma bring it to an end  
  
And I did, clear shots and no regrets  
  
'Member cops comin' in, watch me going to jail  
  
Nigga whatever my bitch, fuck it my sister  
  
You could never figure out even if I let you live  
  
What our love was all about  
  
I considered her my blood and it don't come no thicker  
  
Love is blind, and it will take over your mind  
  
What you think is love, is truly not  
  
You need to elevate and find 


End file.
